Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Fallen Souls
by Paoace12
Summary: Four teams, sixteen stones, and one adventure. Five of the mysterious stones have suddenly been stolen. Unknowingly, four teams will make it upon themselves as the protector of the stones.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><strong>Volt the Pikachu's Test<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Hello...**_

_What the heck! Where am I?_

_**Calm yourself Volt...**_

_Okay, I swear if Geno's put something in my Pecha Juice this morning, I'm gonna kill him._

_**Your team mate has nothing to do with this. You are in your subconscious.**_

_Well, "subconscious", what do you want?_

_**I have a few questions for you, if you are up to it...**_

_Go for it, the sooner I answer them, the sooner I get the heck out of here._

_**Excellent. Here is your first question.**_

_Lay it on me._

_**_A test is coming up! How do you study for it?_**_

_Well, I would study little by little and eventually I'll get to memorize it._

_**What is your battle style? Do you strategize, attack head-on, or play it safe with defense?**_

_That's easy, I would go with Defense first, then once you're in a safe position, that would be a good chance to fight back._

_**What kind of Rank do you want to be?**_

_Uhh, my goal right now is to be Gold!_

_**And how will you get there?**_

_Through teamwork, of course! You can't be a rescue team if you have no team! Duh.._

_**What kind of missions do you prefer to do?**_

_Mostly, E-A. We might choose an S if we think the reward is worth it**.**_

_**Do you have any rivals at this point?**_

_Well, not really._

_**Who are your Teammates?**_

_Well, there's Geno the Eevee and Flare the Charmander._

_**We're almost done. Did you have any childhood friends?**_

_...I used to._

_**And if you can remember, who were they?**_

_It was a Piplup, Snivy, and a Cyndaquil.  
><em>

_**Is your friendship still strong or broken?**_

_Broken..._

_**If you were given a chance, would you do anything to repair it?**_

_Well, of course I would!_

_**We're almost done. Now, close your eyes...I will examine your aura...Concentrate and let me examine you...**_

_..._

_..._

_**It is done... Your personality is brave and kind. You are willing to sacrifice yourselves for others in order to protect them, however clinging on to the past will make you forget about the present. Seek which path is right for you and the doors will open...  
><strong>_

_...  
><em>

_**Your aura is an Energetic Yellow!**_

_Well, duh. I am a Pikachu._

_**Yes, now it's time for you to wake up..you will not remember this dream. However, the questions you have answered for me will reveal more questions for you as you face the dangers within..**_

_Dangers?_

_**Yes, now it is time to test the next two...**_

_Wait! Next two! Do you mean..ahh!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Napoleo(Leo) the Piplup Test.<em>**

**_**Hello...**_**

_No, you'll never take me alive! You'll never get my treasure!_

**_Calm yourself, Napoleo._**

_What the heck! This isn't a robbery..am I dreaming?_

**_I have a few questions for you if you are up for it.._**

_Ehh, it is a dream. Why not._

**_You receive a gift! But you don't know what's in it. You're curious, what do you do?_**

_Well that's __easy! I open it now! I mean it is a gift, it can't be some trap or anything!_

**_What is your battle style? Do you strategize, attack head on, or defend?_**

_Attack head on, of course. Chances are, they will be weak._

_**What kind of Rank do you wish to be in the future?**_

_I don't really care what rank I have, as long as I finish the mission and get the reward!_

_**You see a figure about to approach you, what do you do? Do you attack or wait to see who it is?**_

_Attack! Chances are it's an outlaw or some wild Pokemon._

_**Do you have any rivals at this point?**_

_Team Morlock, a team consisting of a Treecko, Sableye, and that fat Kirlia._

_**Who are your teammates?**_

_That would be Max the Larvitar and Rhosesda the Buneary._

_**Did you used to have Childhood friends?**_

_...Can I pass on this?_

_**No, please answer the question.**_

_Fine...yes, I used to._

_**And if you can remember, who were they?**_

_Cyndaquil, Pikachu, and Snivy.  
><em>

_**Is your friendship still strong or broken?**_

_I don't really know at this point..I say in the middle._

_**If you were given a chance to repair your friendship, would you do it?**_

_...Well...I don't know._

_**Now, it's time to examine your aura.**_

_My what? Ehh, whatever. The sooner I get out of here, the better._

_**Now, close your eyes. Don't think about anything. Just look at the aura covering your vision...and it is done.**_

_Well?_

_**It is done..your personality is Hasty and Unsure. You based your decisions only on what you think is right. Your decisions will one day erase the very fabric of your team and you. You are also unsure of what to do next, you make your choices on what you see.**_

_**Your aura is an Aqua Blue!**_

_Well, Piplup do swim in the water...duh._

_**Your test is over. It is time for you to wake up...once you do. You will not remember anything about this dream or the questions you answered, however those questions will unlock your fate and the crossroads between you and your other friends.**_

_Wait, other friends! Wait! Ahhhhhhhh!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Willow the Snivy's Test<em>**

**_Welcome.._**

_What the? Who are you? What am I doing here? Better speak._

**_I am here to ask you a few simple questions._**

_Why should I?_

**_Answering these questions are the only way for you to wake up._**

_Fine._

**_Good, now here are your questions._**

**_Do you have a cheeful personality?_**

_No._

**_What is your battle style? strategy, attack head on, or defend?_**

_Strategy._

**_What kind of rank do you wish to be in the near future?_**

_Don't care._

**_Do you tolerate failure?_**

_No._

_**Who are your teammates?**_

_Rip the Gible and Bracken the Sneasel._

_**Did you used to have childhood friends?**_

_No._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes._

_**Interesting..well did you meet three Pokemon during your childhood?**_

_...Yes._

_**And who were they?**_

_A yellow mouse, a penguin, and some fire mouse.  
><em>

_**Care to elaborate?**_

_No._

_**Now, it's time to examine your aura. **_

_Fine._

_**Now close your eyes, remove every thought in your body. Only look at the color blazing through your body and it is done.**_

_..._

_**Your Calm and Serious. You don't like failure and seem to not forgive anyone for it. You are also calm in peaceful areas without any conversation with anyone other then your teammates.**_

_**Your aura is a deep green.**_

_Whatever, can I go now?_

_**Your questions and your answers will intertwine with the other three. Soon your destinies will cross with one another on a chance to realign fate.**_

_..._

_**Choose your doors wisely.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mech the Cyndaquil's Test...<strong>_

_**Welcome..**_

_Impossible! A voice coming from the waves of my mind is improbable!_

**_Calm yourself, Mech. I am only here to have you answer a few questions.._**

_Well, I guess that's logically acceptable. Please go ahead._

**_Do you like to imagine things for your amusement?_**

_Well, yes. I do like to construct various machines using your everyday objects._

**_Are living in the Hollisty Town?_**

_Unfortunately, my team likes to travel around, but we did live there before we said goodbye to it._

**_What kind of rank do you want to be in the near future?_**

_I hope to someday attain the Legendary rank of Rukario. It may seem impossible, but with the things I do, nothing's impossible._

**_Who are your teammates?_**

_Lily the Roselia and Gigant the Golett._

**_Did you used to have childhood friends?_**

_Well, yes actually. I do miss them. It was Volt, Leo, and Silvie._

**_Silvie?_**

_That's "Willow's" real name. I'm afraid she doesn't use that name anymore, but the three of us are the only ones who know it._

**_Is your friendship broken?_**

_Unfortunately, yes._

**_If you were given a chance to repair it, would you take the chance?_**

_Yes, actually. I do miss the good old times we used to have._

**_Now it's time to examine your aura._**

_Aura? Isn't that illogical?_

_**Close your eyes...remove every thought in your mind and only look at the color that's covering your entire body..**_

_**It is done..**_

_**Now for your final question...**_

_**There is four rocks standing in your path. Rocks in the color of yellow, green, blue, and red. What would you choose?**_

_Wait, a rock? I guess the Red one._

_**Your aura...**_

_**Is a fiery red!**_

_**You are intelligent and good with machinery. You will do anything that your teammates would wanna do and also a fascination with machinery. However, soon your fascination will become a struggle for survival..**_

_What?_

_**Now...you are the only one of four who has gotten that question. You will forget everything about this dream...**_

_Then what was the point of all those questions?_

_**They were for the crossroads of your destinies...The four of you, when the time is right will have to settle your differences and join together...**_

_**Now it is time for you to return back to your world...**_

_Wait! Join together!_

_**Farewell..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 teams...4 destinies...16 stones...1 adventure..<strong>_

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: **Fallen Souls_


	2. Episode 1: The Four Teams

**Arc 1: The 4 Stones Arc  
><strong>

**Episode 1: The Four Teams**

_"Mystery Dungeons...mazes that hold treasure and mysteries inside them. Getting lost inside them means it's the end for you. Mystery Dungeons have appeared all over the region making wild Pokemon angry, Pokemon started to outlaw themselves and began to cause chaos within the Mystery Dungeons. And so, with Pokemon starting to outlaw, wild Pokemon attacking in these Mystery Dungeons. Pokemon have started to form what they call "Rescue Teams." With these prospering new thing, Pokemon began to get safer as Rescue Teams travel inside dungeons, save Pokemon, and even battle outlaws inside them. Now...Rescue Teams are everywhere meaning more outlaws to capture. Now-"_

_"Geno..."_

"_Now-"_

_"GENO!"_

"WHAT!" Geno replied with a glare at his teammate. His teammate calling him was Flare the Charmander, another one of Volt's teammates.

Flare snickered. "You know, someday all your announcing is gonna be the end of you, I swear. Is it too late for a singing career?" He joked grabbing an Oran Berry from the basket, he takes a bite as he sits down on one of the wooden stools.

The rescue base wasn't fancy, but it was more fancier then other rescue bases. It had three rooms for the trio, a kitchen and bar combo with a berry basket to easily eat off, a pool outside incase of a hot day, and finally three comfy chairs in the living room.

Geno rolled his eyes as he uses his tail to swipe a Razz Berry from the basket. "Oh please, singing's not my style! I'm more into...the arts."

_"The art of talking, that's for sure.." _Flare thought to himself gulping down the berry finishing his breakfast.

"Anyways," Flare stood up from his stool and headed in to the "living" room. "We got any new missions today?" He asked feeling rejuvenated after yesterday's mission.

Geno finishes up his berry and makes his way into his comfy chair. "How the heck should I know?" He replied back still feeling a little bit woozy after yesterday.

"That's usually Volt's job," He spoke again as the duo both stare at Volt's room. "Usually, he gets up before us and picks up our mission. Should we go see what's taking him?" He asked his annoying teammate causing the both of them to shiver.

"Are you mad!" Geno exclaimed softly speaking the horrors. "We don't want to wake Volt up...especially after what happened last time..."

This caused Flare to burst out laughing. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Geno enters Volt's room wondering what's keeping him. "Yo, Volt! Wake up! We got a mission to do!" He called out to the mouse Pokemon._

_Suddenly, sparks in Volt's cheeks began to start. "Ehh..five more minutes mom.." A large Thunderbolt quickly escapes from his cheeks striking the closest person there_, _which was Geno._

_Geno slams the door in horror now charred in sparks._

* * *

><p>Flare got back up in his chair ceasing his laughing. "Ahh, that was comedy gold, I swear," He muttered before getting serious. "But yeah, seriously, someone needs to wake him up." He smiles mischievously staring at Geno.<p>

"Oh, heck no!" He replied back, shivering in fear.

Flare sighed looking at his scared companion. "You know, this is why we don't trust you to go out at night with all our money," He rolled his eyes as he stood up deciding to do the deed instead.

Flare walked up to the door and paused for a moment. Geno climbed the top of the chair to see the event unfold. "Well?" He asked eagerly waiting for the results.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" He responded back to the evolution Pokemon. He readies his fist for a slight knock before opening, but just as his fist interacts with the door.

_BOOM!_

The door opens almost hitting Flare's feet and his fist. Geno, seeing what happened crashed down to the floor laughing. Flare gulped staring the door opener, it was Volt. "Oh..umm..morning!" He said reluctantly after almost getting crushed by that door.

Volt yawned and smiled weakly to his companion. "Morning..." He replied weakly as he makes his way to the berry basket.

He grabs a Pecha Berry. "So," He spoke taking a bite of the berry. "Did you guys remember to get the mail today?"

The two Pokemon look at each other and laughed nervously. "Well, uhh..We sorta thought that you already got the mail." Geno said nervously trying to get an excuse out of it.

"I figured," He laughed flinging the berry into his mouth. "Well, might as well get it!" Volt exits the kitchen opening the outside door to their rescue base where the mailbox was.

As he walks on the narrow path, he feels like something was bothering him. _"Ugh..why do I feel weird today? Waking up late? I never do that.."_

The mailbox was pointing up meaning more missions or newsletter coming from the Post Office. Volt opens the mailbox hoping that a mission would be there to calm his nerves from a weird night. "Let's see.." He grabs the papers as he examines them.

Volt lowered his ears in disappointment, all he saw was today's newsletter and another update letter on the Tri Cup. He sighed. "Oh well, might as well get this Tri Cup update back to the gang."

"Hey guys, we got an update!" He yelled out.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, right next door...<em>

The rescue base right next to Volt's was massive. Unlike any normal rescue bases, this one had two floors with the design oddly to a Piplup. The door opens up revealing a yawning Buneary hopping to the mailbox. "Let's see here...newsletter and an update to the Tri Cup?" She read to herself as she hopped back to the base to give the news.

The inside of the rescue base was even more fancy then the outside. The kitchen had a crystal floor, while having instead of one, but two berry baskets, the sitting area was where the team usually hangs out with giant bean bag seats while the upstairs were their rooms.

Two Pokemon sitting in the seats were waiting for the mail. "So, any mail Rhosesda?" The Piplup got up from his seat and walked up to her.

Rhosesda skims through the mail and grabs the Tri Cup update. "Well, other then an important newsletter, there was this Tri Cup update." Rhosesda replied handing him the flier.

Piplup read the flier and began to read it aloud.

"Attention all Tri Cup participants! With the Tri Cup beginning in a couple of weeks, you are supplied with the rules and requirements of entering the Tri Cup. The registration form will be supplied with any team who have met the certain conditions and read the rules prior to the challenge! We wish you all a nice day!"

He then scrolled his eyes to the requirements and ignoring the rules.

"Requirement 1: Must have at least completed 20 Rescue Missions(E-5 Stars.)"

"Requirement 2: Must have at least completed 10 Outlaw Missions(E-5 Stars.)"

"Requirement 3: Must have at least collected any type of treasure during any mission."

"And the most important requirement. Requirement 4: Must be good with first aid."

Piplup narrowed his eye at the last requirement. "Must be good with first aid?" He repeated.

Rhosesda looked at Piplup. "Leo, don't you remember? The Tri Cup is one of the most dangerous events out there." She explained to Napoleo "Leo" the Piplup.

Napoleo took the flier as he sat back down to his chair. "I don't do remembering, I usually have Max to do that." He objected pointing to Max the Larvitar.

Max shivers gazing at their bases walls. _"WALLS! MUST BASH HEAD IN..No! Control..WALLS...yourself!" _He shouted in his mind trying to get over the habit of bashing his head into walls.

Napoleo raised a brow at his wall addict friend and just ignored it. "See! We're all ready." He assured his teammate.

Rhosesda faked smiled, she knew they weren't ready. "Uhh, Leo? We only did seventeen rescue missions and eight outlaw missions." She explained keeping count, due to the fact that they must present evidence from the Tri Cup community when registering.

"The tournament isn't for another month! We'll make it!" He reassured her.

Rhosesda sighed as she decided to go with the flow and sat down to her own seat.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, to the left of Volt's Rescue Base..<em>

To the left of Volt's base was another rescue base. However, unlike Napoleo's base, this one was like Volt's only more larger in size_. _Instead of having a Pokemon head shape, it was a basic rescue base.

The door opens with a smiling Gible in the front and Sneasel and Snivy following. "So, tell me again," The Gible spoke changing his expression to a more complaining one. "Why do we have to do more missions when we already qualify for the Tri Cup?"

The Sneasel walked faster catching up to Gible as they turned from their base to the dungeon roads. "Well, Rip. Even though we did qualify, we still need to improve and gain more experience." He explained revealing Rip the Gible's name.

Rip snickered. "Experience? We're already the best team, Bracken!" He bragged before looking back to the other team bases. "Well, out of two anyways."

Revealing Bracken the Sneasel's name. Snivy caught up to her two teammates walking in the middle. "Hmm..looks like we'll be doing a B ranked Dungeon." She spoke with no emotion or change in any emotion.

"Whatever you say, Willow." Rip casually said revealing the team leader's name.

* * *

><p>The three bases and the three teams were the only ones to have rescue bases right next to each other. However, a fourth base was recently in construction right next to Napoleo's base. The team occupying the base was still shrouded in mystery...<p>

_Meanwhile..somewhere outside of Hollisty Town.._

Three Pokemon composing of a Cyndaquil, Roselia, and Golett were staring at Hollisty Town, but mostly on their almost constructed Rescue base. "To think it's been four years since I've been here!" The Cyndaquil said happily looking at the three bases right next to his.

"Mech, you said you had childhood friends here when you were a kid?" The Golett spoke revealing Mech the Cyndaquil's name.

"You bet, Gigant!" He excitingly said before changing his expression to a more sadder one. "_But..."_

"Mech, are you okay?" Roselia asked noticing his sad look.

Mech quickly changes his look to a more exciting one to not get his teammates worried about him. "Yeah, Lily! Don't worry about it! Come on, let's head down!"

As the trio slides down the mountain, many questions began to plow through Mech's mind. _"I wonder...if we can ever be friends again?"_

* * *

><p>Geno plucks one of the missions from the bulletin board. "What about this one? I mean, we only gotta do three more!" Geno suggested to his two other teammates who were busy looking for a mission after reading the requirements.<p>

"That may be, Geno." Volt said not looking at him as he continued to talk while looking for a mission. "We still need more experience or else we'll be dead last when the Tri Cup starts."

Geno groaned. He loved hanging around with his teammates, but one of the things he hates the most are hard Rescue Missions. Nevertheless, he pulled himself together and kept looking. "Ugh, the only thing that could make this much worst is-"

"Well, well! Team Voltage!"

Geno turned to the voice behind him and sighed. "That." He finished up his sentence.

The voice belonged to a certain Piplup. It also gained the attention of Flare and Volt as well. "Leo, still overconfident as always?" Volt asked the penguin Pokemon.

"When Tepigs fly, Volt!" Napoleo countered...sorta.

"How's the rescue team business?" Volt asked starting up a conversation, holding up some rescue team requests in his right paw.

"Doing good actually, we're about to finish the rest of the Try Cup requirements." He replied proudly.

"Well, good luck." Was all Volt had to say. Unknowingly to the rest of Napoleo and Volt's teammates, Volt and Napoleo were once best friends.

Suddenly, Flare's tail begins to rage as he bursts out with anger. Flare smiled confidently. "Looks like my old pal is here!" He yelled out turning around seeing a seemingly familiar Gible.

It was Rip of Team Silva. "Pal! In your dreams! I wouldn't be your pal, I rather just crush you into the dirt!" Rip replied angrily.

Ever since they met, Flare and Rip had a ferocious rivalry always besting each other in any competitive event that may occur, however when they meet casually and not in the field of battle, they will tend to argue.

"Oh dear, another rabble." Rhosesda said worried.

Napoleo sighed, he knew if Rip was here that can only mean. "Rip, enough." A voice commanded from behind.

Hearing Willow's command, he decided to back down. "Fine." Rip obeyed as he went back to his team.

Volt was looking at Team Silva and Forsteri, he smiled. "It's been awhile since all three of us had a reunion like this!" He said trying to break the awkward mood.

Willow chuckled. "We're not here for past interaction. We're just here to pick up one of the missions."

A few seconds of silence was more then enough to increase the tension, until one faithful shout changed the mood. "There they are!" shouted a familiar voice to the three team leaders. It was Mech and the rest of Team Venture.

"Long time no see guys! I think it's been like four years!" Mech said exicitingly having regrouped with his childhood friends.

_"Psst, Volt." _Geno whispered. _"Who is that guy?"_

"An old friend, Geno." He replied.

What didn't surprise Volt, Napoleo, and Willow was the getup Mech was wearing. He had all kinds of weird stuff on him. "I see you guys started your own rescue team!" Mech continued not even about to speak about the lost friendship they once had.

Volt coughed, but he finally decided to speak. "Well...yeah! We sure did, how have you been Mech?"

"Well, you know me! Traveling the world with my team, but I decided to relocate our main base here in Hollisty Town!"

"That's...ehh..wonderful!" Napoleo replied with some worry in his tone.

"Willow, are you a friend of his?" Rip whispered.

"Yes." She answered emotionless.

Mech overhearing Rip's whisper was confused. "Willow?" He said confusingly. "Don't you mean Silvie?" Correcting the Gible.

A snicker was heard from Team Voltage mostly from Geno. "Oh boy.." Volt weakly said.

"Mech, my name is not Silvie..it's Willow." She corrected him getting some anger in her tone by the whole name.

"Well...uhh...okay?" He replied not wanting to get in further business in the name.

Volt decided to get rid of the tension once and for all. "Come on, Silvie. We're all good friends her-" But was interrupted with a Vine Whip to the face.

"For the last time! It's Willow!" She said in anger losing her calm collected self.

Napoleo rolled his eyes. "You need to lighten up "Willow." What caused you to even change your name anyways?" Napoleo asked.

Volt wanting to get rid of the tension decided to speak again. "Well, Mech. It's been good seeing you again," Volt said smiling at him as he turned to his him. "But I'm afraid we got some missions to continue."

"Let's go." Willow called her other teammates as the Silva trio walked in the other direction.

"Well...it was pleasent Mech!" Napoleo quickly said as he called for his team and went in the left direction.

Mech frowned, he didn't think the friendship wouldn't have gotten that bad ever since he left. He was even more surprise seeing four crossroads three of them taken by the three teams. "Mech, who were those three?" Lily asked curiously.

Mech sighed. "Just some old friends.." He said sadly.

_"The four roads have now been chosen...all four will be overlooked in every journey. As every journey becomes complete a piece of that road binds together...Now, let's take a look at one of the roads..."_

**Napoleo's Road**: Act 1

Willow's Road

Volt's Road

Mech's Road

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc 1: Episode 1: End...<em>**

**_Arc 1: Episode 2: Begins..._**


	3. Episode 2: The Murky Swamp

Episode 2: The Murky Swamp

Back from when we left off, Napoleo grabs one of the rescue missions in the C rank catergory. He smiles. "This looks promising!" Napoleo said excitingly as he passes it over to Max and Rhosesda to read.

Rhosesda grabs the flyer and begins to read it aloud.

"C Rank Mission: Get rid of the Grimer! Description: Will you please knock out all the Grimer in the Murky Swamp? We can't tolerate their odor anymore! Cilent: Ekans. Reward: ?"

Max swipes the flyer. "The reward is three question marks? Awesome!"

"No, not that Max," Napoleo interrupted him. "If the reward is the mystery, obviously it must be something valuable!" He explained.

Rhosesda wasn't so sure of what he said. "Leo, how do you know if the reward isn't even a reward?" She asked.

Napoleo turned to her. "Don't worry! The reward's gonna be great!" He replied so sure of the rare reward.

Napoleo raised his fin up in excitement. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The entrance into the Murky Swamp wasn't one of the nicest entrances in the world. The sides of the entrance is filled with poison waters, and to top it off. A really narrow walk way into the Swamp.<p>

**New Dungeon Detected.**

**Dungeon Name:** The Murky Swamp

**Floors:** 15

**Habitats:** Poison Type Pokemon

**Difficulty:** B Ranked Dungeon

**Description:** A dangerous dungeon filled with the many kinds of traps and Poison Powders. For Poison types, it's a paradise. For any other Pokemon types, any interaction with the Poison smog and poison waters will lead into poison for any other Pokemon type.

* * *

><p>Team Forsteri looks at the narrow walkway. Napoleo looks at it in horror, one false step and it's poison. "S-s-s-so," He sttutered staying as far away from the poison as possible. "P-p-please t-t-t-ell me, we brought Pecha Berries..." He stuttered looking at Rhosesda.<p>

Napoleo's personal bag only contained an unusual supply of Escape Orbs and a piece of the fragment he gotten during his childhood.

She opens the toolbox containing a bunch of items related to any dungeon and some just for this dungeon. "Well, we only packed ten Pecha Berries, five Whirl Orbs, five Staircase orb, and ten apples." She told Napoleo, while she also grabs their special items from her personal bag.

"I also grabbed Pecha Scarves for this rescue!" She showed the two their scarves as Napoleo quickly swipes it.

He puts it around his neck in a hurry for he had a fear of Poison ever since that incident with the Koffing.

"Okay," Napoleo spoke in a much more confident tone with his Pecha Scarf on. "The Grimer should be on the 20th floor, be careful with the Poison traps."

The trio enters the dungeon.

On the first floor, Ekans attack the trio with haze. "Go, Bounce!" Rhoseseda being able to see where the Haze is coming from, she lands down on Ekans fainting it. They also see the staircase.

Second floor was not better at all. A monster house has spawned right in the area with the staircase. "Oh come on!" Napoleo yelled in fear looking at all the Ekans, Koffing, Trubbish, and Gulpin preparing to attack. "Rhosesda, take Max high up!" He commanded her.

"Go, Leo!" Max cheered as he knew what he was about to do.

The two land on one of the narrow roofs where Max begins to realize something. "Wait, aren't those Poison waters? What happens if-"

"His Pecha Scarf should be able to stop his Poison, but it won't exactly be pleasant for when he takes a bath in it." Rhosesda interrupted.

Napoleo gulped, but summons up the courage to use it. He raises his two fins up as the Poison waters begin to stir. "Go, Surf!" Napoleo yelled out as the poison waters suddenly rised up high aiming directly for all the Poison Types in the area.

The wave crashes down fainting all Poison Type Pokemon near the staircase leaving Rhosesda and Max unharmed. Napoleo gags at what he smelled while he was "underwater."

His two team mates laugh as they headed off in the next room.

It seems like the trio were getting good luck this time around, not spawning any monster houses or traps for the past nine floors and reaching the 11th.

* * *

><p>"Here they are, Spikey!" Sableye said guiding them into the beginning of the dungeon. "Those runts were in here!"<p>

"You better be right Vince, this place smells like crap!" Spikey yelled in disgust.

Spikey snaps his finger. "Give me my Pecha Scarf." He ordered the person carrying the toolbox which was Electra.

Electra opens the toolbox. Inside was one Oran Berry, and a Graveler rock. "Umm, scarf?" She laughed nervously, due to the fact that it was her job to get all the tools and items ready.

"Seriously!" Spikey raged stomping his feet into the ground. "What the fu-"

* * *

><p>Two floors later...<p>

Napoleo looks to the left leading to a passage and to the right with the same road. "Oh come on!" He complained having to pick two roads.

Max went to the left one and the right. Both of them had narrow walkways with poison waters. "So, ones a trap and one is the staircase?" He asked to his team mates.

"Yes," Napoleo answered walking to the left side. "I say it's this one. My leadership senses are tingling!"

Napoleo headed in, with Max following. Rhosesda sighed, she knew Napoleo's direction skills were horrible, she was prepared for a Pokemon Ambush.

After a couple of minutes walking, Napoleo smiled gazing at what he saw. "See! Look!" He pointed towards the staircase with no enemy in sight.

Napoleo charges towards the staircase. "Wait, Leo!" Rhosesda called out, but it was too late.

Suddenly, Poison types begin to surround Napoleo, his team mates were still by the entrance. It was only a matter of time before he becomes completely surrounded. He looks at all the Poison Types with no backup. "OH, WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Hollisty Square. Team Voltage, Silva, and some other unimportant teams were there for some importantupdates of the Tri Cup. The helder of the Tri Cup steps forward. "Welcome Rescue Teams!" The commissioner greeted them in an excited tone.<p>

The Tri Cup commissioner's face wasn't seen or what species of Pokemon he was, but he was there. "This will be a short update! If you would check your Rescue Mailboxes, you will find a registration form explaining the various stages of the three events. It is also a liability explaining that the Tri Cup Incorporated is not responsible for any injuries or deaths while the Tri Cup is taking place." He explained.

Gible gulped. "Deaths?"

"Since the Tri Cup is two weeks away! We will reveal the first event to better prepare you for it! It will be a massive race event throughout the entire land!I cannot reveal anymore so start practicing!" The commissioner turns offthe speakers.

Volt smiles of the Rescue Teams participating. "Alright! A chance to show what we're made of!"

Geno's eyes turned into dollar signs reading at the reward. "The reward says 10,000 Poke money! I'll be-I mean we'll be rich!" He yelled happily.

"S-so," Rip gulped reading the liability part of the flyer. "Are we actually still gonna do it even if there's a chance we die?"

Willow nodded throwing the flyer in the air.

* * *

><p>A giant poison Surf washes away all the Poison Types. Napoleo pants having to use a second Poison Surf really takes it out of him. "Okay!" He pants looking at the staircase with no more monster houses or Pokemon insight. "I think we finally got him!" He falls to the ground with mini Pidgeys circling around his head.<p>

Rhosesda grabs an Oran Berry from the toolbox. "I guess having to hold his breath under Poison Waters really takes it out of you."

Napoleo swallows the entire thing in one gulp feeling recharged. "Thanks for the heal! Now, let's go team!" He raised his fin as the trio charges into the next part of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Murky Swamp 14F<strong>

"So, can you tell us now?" Rhosesda asked again as they make their way through the narrow walkways.

Napoleo sighed. "I told you guys, I am not telling you how I met Volt and Silvie nor will I say how our childhoods interwined with one another." He explained.

His two team mates looked at each other for a moment. They both groaned. "Oh, come on! At least tell us where you met them!" Max reasoned with the Penguin Pokemmon.

Napoleo sighed. "Fine, if I tell you what town we met, can we drop this subject?" He bargained, it was better then getting asked over and over again.

"Deal!" The two said in unison with a happy smile.

"Okay, the three of us met in a Daycare in a Messart Area while our parents had to go," He said as the two began to get more interested in his past. "There, you happy now? Now, subject dropped."

"Awesome!" Max exclaimed, although it was barely little, the two decided to take what they can get.

"Look, what we have here!" A voice called out getting the attention of Napoleo's team.

"Something's telling me their not friendly," Napoleo joked sarcastically. "Okay, who the hell that was, might as well show yourselves so we can kick your ass already."

"You brat! Who are you to talk to the Grimer Squad!" The voice said angrily. "Enough games! Take them out!"

Napoleo looked up, smiling confidently. "Guys, shoot at the top. Rhosesda, use Ice Beam and freeze the Grimer coming down and Max, use Stone Edge to break the ice." He instructed the two as Grimer were about to shoot down.

"Wait!" Rhosesda called out. "What will you do?"

Napoleo smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't worry your head about me, just stick to the plan!" He replied as he headed for one of the corriders to hide.

The two got in their positions just a few inches from each other looking up to where Napoleo pinpointed. Max narrowed his eyes seeing five purple objects crashing down. "It's them!" He called out to Rhosesda.

"Okay! I can do this!" She thought to herself as she begins to charge in a blue beam from her mouth.

"Go!" She shouted as she pulls all of her power into the Ice Beam, using Bounce to get a closer shot. She releases the Ice Beam, to make sure she hits all three of them she fires rapid fire short beams that may or may not hit.

The three Grimer were still falling, not even noticing the multiple Ice Beams.

"Whee! This is great, huh Grimer?"

"You said it Grimer!"

"Apparently falling towards a Poison Forest makes sense!"

One of the Grimers finally managed to look down. "Holy Grimer!" The Grimer yelled out to his other Grimer. "Grimer, run! Some blue Grimer is after us!"

The Grimers narrowed their eyes trying to take a look of what's coming after them. "That's not a Blue Grimer," One of the Grimer replied relieving his Grimer comrades. "It's three rapid fire Ice Beams coming towards us imminating our frozen demise."

"So...we're screwed?" Grimer 2 asked.

"Yup."

"Ack!" Suddenly, the three rapid fire Ice Beam hits the trio freezing them completely.

Rhosesda looked up ready to signal Max to fire his Stone Edges. "Steady..." She mumbled to herself calculating the right time. "Now!" She called out to Max.

Max begins to charge in power glowing white as tiny and big pieces of rock begins to cover him from all over. "Fire!" He yelled out as the rocks rapidly launches out of his body and into the ice Grimer. The shimmering rocks comes in contact with the ice breaking it piece by piece, since they were carefully aimed by Max, it was certain of it not to strike the middle breaking the entire Ice.

The Grimer statues finally land. Thanks to Rhosesda's Ice Beam and Max's Stone Edge. Napoleo's plan worked, they turned into.."Grimer Statues?" Rhosesda asked confused.

Max steps forward and examines the statues. "Yup, their statues, all right!" He pointed out the obvious.

Rhosesda turned around noticing that someone was missing. "Hey! Didn't Leo have a plan? Where'd he go?" She asked her teammate and to herself.

"Maybe, he went up the staircase and we never even knew?" Max replied.

"Well, let's take that risk! Come on!" Rhosesda yelled out as the two head up into the stairs hoping to find their teammate there.

* * *

><p><strong>The Murky Swamp 15F <span>Final Floor<span>**

"Be quiet, you idiots," Spikey told his two other teammates. "The sooner we find that penguin prick, the better."

"Please tell me you know the way?" Electra asked carefully, since none of them had Pecha Scarves, running into a poison trap would seal their fate.

"Of course he knows the way," Vince replied keeping a wary eye in all directions incase of a Poison Pokemon ambush.

"I thought you would be here."

The trio stopped their movements hearing the voice. "Huh, what the hell is that?" Vince asked his other two teammates.

Electra tugged on Spikey's arm. "Something's telling me it's not a Ghost Type Pokemon."

Spikey begins to think for a minute, hopefully thinking will get him to figure out whose voice or where it's coming from. "Hmm, wait...that voice sounds familiar.." He realized as he opens his eyes.

"Hmm!" Sensing an attack from above, he grabs Vince and Electra out of the way and into a much bigger area to fight in.

"What the hell!" Vince gasped, but suddenly noticed what attack that was. "A Bubblebeam! Water Types are here!"

"No, but something's telling me, he wants a fight." He explains to the two as he points to the left corridor. "Isn't that right, Leo?"

"Bravo, Bravo! I knew you would figure it out." Napoleo's voice came from the inside the corrider as the shadow no longer hides him revealing him.

Electra takes one look at Napoleo and smiles evilly, this was her big chance. "Can I kill him now!" She asked eagerly, always wanting to get payback after he called her fat a few weeks ago.

Vince cackled.

"What's so funny?" Napoleo asked.

"You're an idiot!" Vince replied, laughing that Napoleo still didn't figure it out. "It's simple really. Their's three of us and only one of you."

Napoleo waddled his finger. "So, you say?" He replied smiling with confidence. "How about I even the odds?"

"Double Team!" Napoleo called out of of his movesets as suddenly, two more Napoleos comes out of his body.

"So, what do you say we get started?" The three of them said in unison.

Electra, not being to restrain herself anymore pounces at Napoleo. "Grr! I'll KILL YOU!" She roared charging up a Charge Beam from her hands.

Spikey watches keeping his cool, not even attempting to stop her. He decided it was for her own good to learn not to attack alone, while Vince was snickering to himself watching to see if Electra can even kill Napoleo or hit him, that is.

She releases the Charge Beam in the air only getting a clear shot of one Napoleo. That was a risk she had to take.

Napoleo shakes his head as one of the Double Team clones got hit. "You know, I think you missed?" He said mockingly making her even more angry.

Electra lands, glaring at the Penguin for mocking her. "A little help here!" She demanded to her two team mates.

"Vince, help her." Spikey commanded him staying in his calm pose.

"Grr, fine.." He mumbled. "Ack!" Suddenly, piles of rocks strikes Vince's back knocking him into the ground hard.

He gets him angrily looking from behind. "Okay! Who did that!" He demanded to know.

Spikey was about to answer Vince, but thought it would be a "learning experience" for the both of them. "Well, looks like Leo's team has arrived." He answered to Electra and Vince, even Napoleo heard it.

"Leo!" Two voices called out in unison coming from the corridor where Vince was hit.

"Electra, Vince!" He called out the two. "Take care of his teammates, I want a little Pokemon to Pokemon battle with the team leader."

Vince quickly phased out of the area to get back at who hit him with Stone Edge, Electra was more reluctant, but obeyed as she Teleports out.

Napoleo smiles confidently looking at Spikey. "So, I take it you wanna fight?" He mockingly asked already knowing what's gonna happen. He activates his Double Team move to create two more clones of him.

"I'm about to pop a cap in yo ass!" Spikey replied as he decided to even the odds, creating two duplicates of himself as well.

The three Napoleos and Spikeys charge at each other, both of them unsure of which is the real one. Spikey releases small green bullets from his mouth and since Spikey clones were there, they launched it at well.

"Oh boy!" He panicked as he halted his charge as he releases Bubblebeams hoping for it to clash with Bullet Seed.

A mini explosion was the after effect causing the clones to disappear. Napoleo and Spikey use the smoke to their advantage. Taking in the sun from his body, he begins to charge in power while Napoleo takes one look at the smoke looking for any signs of a figure.

He suddenly sees a Treecko shaped figure. "There!" Taking in air, his mouth releases a force of water aiming for the Treecko figure. At the otherside, Spikey was already done charging in sunlight or whatever's left anyways and fires hoping for it to hit Napoleo.

The smoke clears up like rapid wind as the two moves clash with one another. Having a Grass Type move against a Water type move was risky, but Napoleo took that chance. Just like that, the Solarbeam begins to overwhelm Napoleo's Hydropump. "No! I gotta end this NOW!" He shouted in his head as he begins to push himself further giving the last inch of his energy into the Hydropump.

"Oh crap!" In desperation, Spikey releases his Solarbeam and jumps out of the way before the Hydro Pump collides with the wall.

Within that minute a frozen Electra lands on Spikey's side with Vince phasing in. "What happened?" Spikey asked Vince who wasn't frozen.

"Well, we were strolling through a flower field," He joked before getting serious. "We got our asses kicked, what the hell do you think happened!" He reported.

"Leo!" Max and Rhosesda runs out of the corridor unharmed.

"We'll have to retreat," Spikey grabs an Escape Orb from his bag as he slams it on the ground. "We'll meet again, Leo!" The trio escapes the dungeon thanks to the effect of the Escape Orb.

"What was that all about!" Rhosesda wondered of why Team Morlock attacked.

"Well, I don't know. I saw three figures sneak by the staircase earlier and I followed them," Napoleo replied explaining his reason for leaving the group.

"Well, let's get out of here! All these walls are making me wanna smash em!" Max commented as he grabs an Escape Orb and slams it on the ground.

"Right, we need to get our reward!" Napoleo said happily.

**Dungeon Completed.**

"Thank you so much for taking care of the Grimer Squad!" Ekans said happily. "Even though this isn't much, please take this special rock!" The Ekans leaves the trio with their reward.

"Our prize is a rock?" Max asked confused wondering what the big deal is about it.

"Maybe, it's a treasure to them? I don't really know." Rhosesda commented giving one of the reasons.

The rock, for some reason made Napoleo feel weird. That little stone had purple lines all around it and his teammates never even asked about it. Was he the only one who can see them? Curious he grabs the rock. "What are these purple lines...AHH!" Suddenly a wave strikes Napoleo's head making him flash.

_"Come on guys! I heard the comet is here!"_

_"Wait up!"_

_"Slow down!"_

The conscious wave stops Napoleo's vision bringing him back to the real world. "Whoa! What was that.." He asked himself. "Those three voices...seemed familiar.."

"Leo? Are you okay?" Rhosesda asked noticing that Napoleo acted different when he came in contact with the rock.

"I'm fine," He replied, but he stares at the purple lines around the rock. _"But that vision..what could it mean?"_

_"One fragment of this road has been completed...now let's take a look at the other three.."_

_Napoleo's Road: Arc 1 Mission 1 Completed._

_**Willow's Road**_

Volt's Road

Mech's Road

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 1: Episode 2: End..<strong>_

_**Arc 1: Episode 3: Begins..**_

And it definitely begins and since this is a PMD story. It has to have OCs to fill it up, you can either PM it or review it, I don't really care. Also check the profile page in the PMD:FS section to check out some of the "Help wanted" signs. Wink wink. Anyways, here's the OC sheet.

**_Team OC Sheet_**

_Team Name:_

_Name:_

_Species:_

_Rank:_

_Personality:_

_Side: _(This is a wild card, but the sides are "Good, Bad, and Neutral." Whatever side you pick will be your allies and the other sides your enemies. Ex. Team Voltage is good and if you choose bad. Then yeah.

**_Regular Pokemon OC Sheet_**

****_Name:_

_Species:_

_Personality:_

_Occupation: (You can put anything you want with this. If your outside of Hollisty Town, then put "Traveler." This is also optional.)_

_Side:  
><em>

__**That should be it. Hope to hear some OCs guys!  
><strong>


	4. Episode 3: Magma Lake

**A/N: **_Well guys, it's been some time since I went back to this site, and this time. I won't be putting out one chapter every 3-5 months (hopefully.) Hopefully the early fans who read this story will come back! So, without further ado! Here's the next chapter! NOTE: I have forgotten some things in this story and lost a bit of info from my other computer. I will do my best to re-write and hopefully put them on my profile as background info! One final note, I apologize for this story having a very slow start. Well, the first five chapters will feature each respective team just to reveal their background a little more. Some of the main teams might appear. The fun will start after Chapter 5, I'll assure you that. After Chapter 5, I might have "certain" OCs make an appearance. OCs will appear in this chapter, just want to let you know_.

**This chapter has been beta read by Cory of PRIVATECorp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3:<strong> Magma Lake

_"One fragment of Napoleo's road has been filled, now the next fragment shines revealing the next story in Willow's road..."_

**Team Silva's Base - One day after the reunion...**

Bracken and Rip were silent, after the big reunion. Team Silva's mission status has halted. The duo was mainly curious about Willow's past and her connection to Voltage and Forsteri's leaders. Both of them were hanging out at their Barry Bar hoping for once to actually do something.

Rip took a munch on his Oran Berry before finally breaking the silent barrier covering Team Silva's base. "So, when do you think we'll actually do a mission?" Rip asked his Sneasel teammate.

Bracken was practicing his claw movements before glancing at the Gible. "From what I'm sensing, the chances of a mission are slim to none," he spoke. "Not unless Willow actually decides to exit her room."

Rip took a small glance at Willow's room and back to his Oran Berry. He sighed. "Well, our leader's just a ball of sunshine, isn't she?" he sarcastically joked.

The two carried on with their activities as they curiously waited for something to happen.

* * *

><p><em>"Team Voltage has yet again accomplished another heroic mission of rescuing more innocent Pokémon from the depths of evil! It was all thanks to the handsome, modest, attractive, and rich Geno! For it was all thanks to hi-"<em>

A smack from behind the head greeted him.

"OW!" Geno whelped in pain, causing his narration to stop to a halt due to the immense sting caused by the smack on the head.

"Was that really necessary?" Geno frowned as any Pokémon can visibly see the damage on Geno's forehead.

"Yes," Volt calmly said smiling. "You really need to stop narrating." He complained as the trio headed down the road back to the base.

"I was made to narrate! Pretty soon, I will be a star! I will be rich and I will claim the heart of my princess!" Geno dramatically replied, getting sighs from both his teammates.

"_The Pecha Juice has finally gotten to him…_" Flare whispered to Volt, getting a nod from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Rescue Base - One day prior to the "Reunion."<strong>

Three mysterious figures were inside of this rescue base, however their faces cannot be seen.

"Useless, pathetic morons have been broken! Do you know what that means?" The figure yelled out. She was floating in mid air, looking towards her other companions.

"Shucks... uhh... We go to the flower field again?" The tiny figure asked, bouncing. She had a tone of a southern female.

"We finally decide why no one wants to get with a guy like me?" The last figure answered.

"No, you incompetent buffoons!" snapped the first figure. "Team Silva's mission rate has been unknowingly decreasing as time goes on, with each passing moment in time. We are rapidly over-passing them!"

"Don't we only get like one rescue mission every two days?"

"Silence! Do not ruin my moment, now!"

* * *

><p>Willow was in a deep sleep, although she didn't care about the "reunion," Thoughts began to burn deeply in her mind, and memories began to rush forward at a rapid pace of the "good old days."<p>

**Willow's Dream - 4 years ago**

_"Are you sure about this, Volt?"_

_"Positive Silvie! You'll come with me, won't you Leo?"_

_"Well, I guess."_

_"Now you see? Come on! After all, we are best friends."_

_"Okay, fine! I'll go..."_

_"That's more like it! Come on, let's go!"_

Her dream stopped there. It constantly began to repeat itself over and over to the point of where it can be formed into a nightmare.

Silence. The thoughts have stopped, panting heavily. She had finally gotten out of the horrible nightmares of that night. Even though her dream was completely vague, it only took those exact sentences to send her to spiraling nightmares. The thoughts of those dreams completely overshadowed her, she didn't care about her past life, but... it seemed to be coming back.

"I need some air…" she said to herself opening the door. That creaking sound got the attention of her two teammates. She was less than enthusiastic to see the same happy face made by Rip.

Rip kept on his idiotic happy face and finally broke the tension. "Well, have a good sleep, sleeping beauty?" he joked with his team leader, only to get no response from her.

She exited the team base, leaving no word of where she was going.

"Well, that was awkward..." Rip chatted with his sneaky cat friend.

Bracken made no attempt to speak, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Princess?" repeated Flare, holding in a snicker.<p>

"Yes!" Geno declared boldly, raising up his paw for emphasis, "my lovely soon-to-be girlfriend, Chrystal the Glaceon!"

Flare couldn't hold it back… he let it all out exploding with laughter. "Oh man! This is just too good!"

Geno just rolled his eyes. "Oh, laugh it up! I know you like someone too, why not confess?" he asked the fire lizard.

Flare ceased his laughter and stood back up. "Because I didn't watch the play 'Cacnea and Kirlia,'" he retorted, still making fun of Geno for seeing a girly play.

"I heard it got good reviews...by girl Pokémon." Volt commented.

Geno frowned. "I only saw that because Chrystal invited me! Of course I wouldn't turn HER down!" he excused.

Volt shrugged. "Well, guess you're right, but all I do know is that you should act soon."

"Soon? The heck you talking about?" asked Geno, confused.

"He means that you should take her out on a date," Flare said.

Geno's face began to sweat violently, making him very nervous. "A-a-a-a-a-ask her out?" he stuttered. "Maybe… maybe next time! So, wegoingtoVictini'sHangoutorwhat?" said Geno rapidly, completing avoiding the subject.

"I still say you ask her out!" Flare pestered the Eeveeloution. "We won't know unless you try!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm only an Eevee. Second, I am out of her league and let's not forget the most important of all: SHE IS A GLACEON!" Geno completely yelled in Flare's ears giving him the exact reasons.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, ever learn to eat a mint?" Flare frowned feeling his right ear, due to it being paralyzed by Geno's loud scream.

"So, until I become an Umbreon or maybe even a Leafeon, then I'll ask her out," Geno told him.

"I still say you do it now," Volt spoke, eavesdropping on Geno's romantic life. "It's gonna be a while before we all evolve and I'm pretty sure once you do, Chrystal will be taken."

"Yeah, he's right!" Flare agreed on Volt's statement. "Just look at Volt! He doesn't have a girlfriend and look what happened to him!"

"And what exactly happened to Volt?" Volt asked in the third person, giving Flare the stink eye.

"Well, we never exactly seen you with a girl, heck we only seen you with your mom!" Flare replied being completely honest about his answer.

"Not unless you count Willow," Geno added on.

Flare and Geno were Volt's best friends. They practically knew everything about him, except his past. The reunion practically caused the two to become very curious, even coming up with hare brained topics to make Volt reveal more about his friendship with Willow and Napoleo.

Volt rolled his eyes. "Nice try, guys. I'm not falling for it again," he said, figuring out their little plan. "I don't wanna talk about my past friendship with 'Willow' and Leo."

The duo groaned, unlike Volt. They were complete gossipers; any secret juice they find, they spread it around Hollisty in a matter of seconds. "Oh come on! Just one little secret?" Geno begged.

"The last time I said 'one little secret' you two managed to spread it in a record time of five minutes," he reminded him. "Besides, you're lucky I don't spread your little crush on Chrystal."

Geno froze in fear; Flare however contained a little snicker. "Or someone's little crush on Petal," Volt teased Flare, causing him also to stop in fear.

"You w-w-wouldn't dare!" Flare yelled out.

"Try me," he said calmly. His acting was so good that he managed to convince the duo.

"Okay, okay! We won't ask anymore," Geno frowned. He hated to admit, but Volt won this round.

"Good! Now come on, let's go to Victini's Hangout, my treat," Volt suggested as the two nodded in response.

As Volt was ahead of the two, Geno took this time to whisper something in Flare's ear. _"Okay, here's what we do. We find out who he likes and then we blackmail him into telling his past," _Geno explained quietly to the Charmander.

The two nodded in response, if Volt wanted to play that way, they'll do it as well.

"So, uhh... this Petal girl, isn't she that Chikorita from Team Graminoids?" Geno asked curiously.

Flare froze, he practically forgot that he only told Volt his little crush, but decided to face it and tell him. "Yes, she is."

Geno held in a snicker, until he finally exploded from laughter. "Oh wow! You like a Grass type! How ironic!" He fell to the ground, unable to move.

As Flare pulled Geno's tail, dragging him along, they finally started walking to Victini's hang out. "You're lucky that I don't spill your secret, Geno," Flare said quietly to himself, annoyed by Geno's continuous laughter.

* * *

><p>"This must be it," Willow said standing on a branch, staring towards at the heavily lighted area, "Magma Lake."<p>

**New dungeon detected.**

**Dungeon Name:** Magma Lake

**Floors: **7

**Habitats: **Fire Type Pokémon

**Difficulty: **D-Ranked Dungeon

**Description: **Unlike a regular lake, which contains water, Magma Lake contains lava containing a large area of the forest. The dungeon entrance is directly below the lava depths. In the past, only the luckiest explorers got to see what was inside the dungeon. However, due to recent events, the dungeon was easily accessible by rerouting the lava away from the staircase. It was home to many Fire type Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"<em>If<em>_ I'm gonna figure out the cause of these dreams, the answer lies within here," _she heads down the stairway, closing in on the entrance. _"Hmm, this is sure to where the reason is for my dreams, it's where I first...explored with them..." _Shaking off her past emotions, she enters the dungeon preparing to face the risk of the type disadvantage.

**B1F - Magma Lake**

When Willow first entered the dungeon, she only managed to run across a few Slugma.

Using Razor Leaf, she managed to knock them out before getting hit. Due to Magma Lake being a weak dungeon, she was able to plow through any Fire type Pokémon in the way.

She heads down further after finding the staircase.

**B2F - Magma Lake**

This time, two Slugma were there to greet her. "Oh please..." she said disappointingly, keeping her smug look.

Two Razor Leaves was all that she needed to get them out of the way.

Carefully navigating one of the narrow pathways, an aroma trap was spawned underneath her. "Oh great..." Suddenly, two Ponyta surrounded her.

She sighed and realized that she can only manage to defeat one Ponyta before getting burned by Ember. Taking the risk, she easily defeats the Ponyta.

Having no time to turn around, she takes an Ember to the back. She easily plows through the Ponyta finally getting out of the pathway.

Opening up her toolbox, she grabs one of the Oran Berries and consumes healing her of any damage caused by Ember.

With her healed up, she heads down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Back at Hollisty Town, Team Volt was at Victini's Hangout. Like always, Geno was gazing at Chrystal's amazing appearance, causing some rolled eyes by his teammates. Flare had some self control, unlike Geno.<p>

"So, tell me again why we're here?" Flare asked, slurping on his Oran Berry shake.

"I heard that new teams were hanging out here, so I decided that we introduced ourselves," Volt explained, peering out into the groups of teams to see any unknown teams that may come in.

Until one team caught his eye, they were wearing purple scarves and ribbons. Due to Volt's curiosity, he just had to meet them. "Flare, Geno, we might as well do something other than eating!" Volt called out, completely oblivious that the duo was still "eating."

Flare and Geno flat out ignored Volt's request, due to the fact that they were still eating. Volt grinned mischievously. "Unless... I could go over to Chrystal's table," he teased, getting Geno to choke on one of his Oran berries and spitting it out violently. "Or... maybe even Petal's table," the Pikachu continued, making Flare spits out his drink in horror.

"Really, and I mean, really!" Geno yelled out in anger, but only Volt and Flare could hear.

Volt shrugged. "Hey, it's what you two do every day. Now, I see why you do it! It's so much fun!" he forcefully grabbed the two by the tails and dragged them along with him. "Now come on!"

Flare quickly yelped in horror of what he saw. "Geno, look!" He pointed to the many empty cups of Rawst Juice under Volt's seat. Geno and Flare were afraid. Volt was addicted to Rawst Juice, overdosing on it causes him to enter a lunatic-like trance and causes severe sugar rush... which was... interesting. However, they gasped in relief when they realized he only consumed three bottles of it.

"Well, at least he didn't drink five bottles..." Geno gulped, imagining the last time Volt first tasted Rawst Juice.

The two struggled trying to release themselves from his strong grip.

* * *

><p><strong>BF6 - Magma Lake<strong>

Willow was burned, with her body was covered in soot and her health was rapidly decreasing. She struggled down the staircase hoping to make it through the last floor. Her burned body was the cause of a monster house last floor, completely surrounded by fire types. Thanks to her supplies, she was able to defeat them all, but sustained a burn with all her supplies gone.

Just ahead of the staircase, a rug can be seen set up along with many supplies encase one would need to stock up. "Hmm, maybe setting up a shop in a waypoint wasn't much of a good idea..." said a motherly woman's voice.

"Hmm?" A small shadow figure can be seen slowly approaching the waypoint. Her two children weren't the least bit worried, due to knowing that their mother would protect them.

It was none other than Willow, beginning to feel the effects of Burn. Her body was covered in soot. "Must… keep… going…" she said weakly, starting up another walk.

"No! You've been burned and you're in critical condition! If you exit this tunnel, you'll faint!" the figure explained worried about the little Snivy that just stumbled upon her shop.

Willow's vision was blurred up, but she managed to open her right eye to get a look at the voice. It was a Gardevoir and two Ralts. "N-no! I c-can handle this by myself!" she yelled out, ignoring the Gardevoir's advice.

As Willow takes her step, the effects of Burn activated once more finally depleting all of her health. She collapses to the ground and faints.

The Gardevoir immediately rushed to her aid. Carrying a bag of many healing supplies, she pulled out a Revival Seed. Opening up Willow's mouth, she was able to make Willow swallow the seed. A few minutes later, the Revival Seed finally took effect. Willow's burn was completely healed, along with her damage. However, she was still covered in soot.

She stood up, acting like nothing even happened. "Thank you," Willow said in gratitude, looking directly at the Gardevoir.

The Gardevoir smiled. "It was no problem," she replied back, closing up her medical bag. "I usually don't heal random Pokémon, but I took the risk of seeing if you were a good Pokémon."

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"My name is Angel, I'm a traveling saleswoman that sells many rare and unique items," She introduced herself. "I also come to dungeons and sell my items in waypoints like you see here. Consider that Revival Seed I gave you a free sample of my products."

"Thank you for that. And if you're curious, my name is Willow," she said as she glanced over to the two young Ralts playing. "Forgive me, but isn't it a little dangerous to bring kids in a dungeon like this?"

Angel chuckled, looking over to the two Ralts playing behind her. "No need to worry," she said, looking at her two children. "They're actually my son and daughter, Bit and Byte," she introduced.

"I take it they don't take kindly to strangers?" Willow asked, noticing the two hiding behind her mother.

"Yes, actually… they're very shy," she nodded. "I only hope that one day they will warm up and be friendly around strangers."

Willow stands up. "Well, I think it's time I take my leave. Thank you once again for healing me," she replied, heading out towards the final floor.

"Wait!" Angel called out.

The Snivy stopped and turned around to face her. "What is it?"

"I've been told by another team that they'll be expecting you on the other side," Angel explained, getting a rather confused look at Willow.

"Nothing I can't handle," she answered, turned around and continued to walk. "Well, goodbye," Willow waved to the trio as she slowly started to fade into the next room.

Angel turned to her children. "Well, she was nice," she said, "though it's sad to see her going at this dungeon by herself without someone to cover her…"

* * *

><p><strong>Magma Cavern<strong>

Willow was greeted with the intense heat of lava spouts gushing forth. Due to her being a Grass type, the heat was almost unbearable for her. Willow had reached the end. A stairway down would lead to the answer she had been looking for. _"Okay, great. Now I can finally-"_

"Hold it!"

Willow stopped in her tracks, obviously surprised by the voice. However, that shock quickly turned into a groan. She quickly knew who the voice belonged to. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

She turned to see a Mismagius glaring straight at her. All Willow can do was groan, she didn't want to have to deal with _HER_. "Silence!" barked the ghost. "You have been an annoyance from the start! This opportunity was a gift that I, Lilienne, would catch you here all alone without your incompetent idiots you call a 'team!'"

"Hey wait...How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone about my location." Willow asked confused.

"It's simple, my dear. Due to an anonymous source, I've known that sooner or later that you stumble upon this dungeon!" Lilienne answered.

Willow rolled her eyes. _"Bet she just stalked me..."_

"Anyways, anything you want or do I still have to look at your face?" Willow asked.

"Oh I want something. It's called revenge! And this time, I'm resorting to dirty tactics! Behold!" Lilienne opened her mouth. Willow could stare, wondering what she's planning to do. Lilienne was chanting?

Willow quickly realized what she was planning to do. "Oh cra-" Before she can say a word, a painful headache strikes Willow collapsing to the ground.

"Sleep deep, my dear. I will personally make sure you will never wake up!" Lilienne proclaimed.

Those were the final words Willow could hear. She was knocked out, however the headache suddenly disappeared.

_"Silvie?"_

_"Silvie?"_

Willow was trapped in her subconscious; all she could do was wait in eternal darkness until a bright light suddenly shined forth behind her. Having no other options, she cautiously approaches the light.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, it's not really like her to still be asleep! She's gonna miss the Victini's Hangout grand opening!"<em>

_"Give her some time.."_

Willow slowly opens her eyes, the voices she kept hearing. They were familiar to her somehow, but what she saw was even more shocking.

She was sleeping in her bed. She glances over to the left, a small Pikachu was smiling at her wearing a Scope Lens, but the Pikachu wears it in goggle form.. Right next to Pikachu was a Cyndaquil wearing a key tied around it's neck like a necklace. She glances over to her right, it was a Piplup. It was holding a Joy Ribbon on it's neck.

"About time you woke up, Silvie! Come on! We're late to see the grand opening!" The Pikachu blurted out, pulling Silvie(Willow) out of her bed.

"Wait...what's going on? More importantly, who are you?" She asked, clearly she wanted to know how these "kids" would know her true name.

"Something's telling me that bump on the head made her lose her memory." Piplup spoke, rerouting his eyes to Volt.

"We're your best friends, Silvie, remember?" Cyndaquil answered, feeling confused as to why Silvie(Willow) was acting strange.

"Best friends...what?" She finally stood back up, just wondering who these three Pokémon were.

"You're really acting weird, Silvie. It's me Volt, remember?" He asked her, finally revealing his name.

"And your other friends, Leo and Mech." Volt added on.

Silvie(Willow) took a step back. Was this Pikachu telling the truth? Even if he was, how could she even believe it?

Before Silvie(Willow) had a chance to reply, Volt grabbed her hand. "Now come on! We're already late for the grand opening!" He yelled out, not even giving a chance for Silvie(Willow) to reply. The two exited Silvie's(Willow) house with Mech and Leo following close behind.

She didn't even give a chance to answer, but went along with it. However, with each passing step. Volt, Napoleo, and Mech were getting farther and farther away. Glancing towards the buildings, disappearing with each passing look. Finally...Willow was covered in complete darkness.

Volt, Napoleo, and Mech had vanished as well. _"Are you having fun, my dear? I must admit you have some very interesting secrets just lying deep within your subconscious."_

Willow recognized the voice. "So you trapped me inside my head just so you can look at my secrets? You know once this is over. I'm getting a restraining order."

_"Where's the fun in that? Maybe this should help you out. The memories of you being affiliated with Napoleo and Volt disgusts me. So, it's time to suffer!"_

Two puddles of dark slime suddenly spawned under Willow's feet. In reaction, she jumped back getting a good view. The slime begins to morph, forming themselves into copies of Volt and Napoleo.

"And how exactly is this making me suffer?" Willow asked unimpressed.

_"You will know soon in time, my dear. For now, have fun with your friends!"_

The slim copies rushed at Willow at the same time with Slime Volt firing a Thunderbolt and Slime Napoleo firing a Bubblebeam directly at her.

Not having enough time to counter, she takes the two attacks head on. Even though the attacks were not effective, they still managed to damage her.

_"This is bad! I need to find a way to defeat both of these slime fakes at the same time, but how?" _She tried to come up with a plan in her head.

However, the slimes were relentless. After they first fired off their attacks, they rushed again not even giving Willow a chance to think. The attack completely took Willow by surprise and fell to the ground.

"D-d-damn! N-n-n-o.." She said weakly.

An cackle was heard. _"Oh, how I've waited so long for this moment! Once my slime minions erase you from your mind, you will never wake up! Now my slimes, end this!"_

As Willow slowly closes her eyes, her vision was getting blurry, but was ready to face the inevitable.

* * *

><p><em>"Willow..."<em>

"_Willllooooooow!"_

Willow can faintly hear a voice calling towards her, wondering if it was another vision to the past. She slowly heads towards it.

Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was beginning to clear up. Seeing none other then her teammates Bracken and Rip by her side. This time the scenery had change. She was in a hospital bed, easily clarifying she was at the Chansey Healing Chamber.

"Oh hey! You're finally awake!" Rip yelled out, not even attempting to use his indoor voice.

Willow was confused. Wasn't she suppose to never wake up? What happened to Lilienne? Who saved her? And what happened inside the dungeon?

She decides not to question it and was just glad that she was able to see her team and Hollisty Town once more.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why did you fight that ghost lady?" Byte asked.<p>

"Well, let's just say. I can't stand to hear or see suffering Pokémon. So what I did was the right thing." Angel explained, meaning that it was her who saved Willow.

_"One fragment of this road has been completed. Two more remain..."_

_Napoleo's Road: Arc 1 Mission 1 Completed._

_Willow's Road: Arc 1 Mission 1 Completed._

**_Volt's Road_**

Mech's Road

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Arc 1 : Episode 3: Ends**_

_**Arc 1: Episode 4: Begins**_

A/N: _Well, this took a long time to make! Two more introductory chapters to go and we're heading on to the good chapters of this story! Next chapter will include more OC teams, with the reveal of Team Dominion and Team Mirage. So until then! See ya next chapter!_


End file.
